Heart of a Father
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Chase Suno feels down about his father missing on Father's Day and has a chat with a certain little monk fish.


Chase sighed heavily. The leader lifted up a stone and skipped it across the crystal clear lake before him. He used to do this all the time with his dad before he disappeared. The man was always busy with his research, but made room to spend time with his only son. Chase and his father would sit by the lake and skip stones, play catch, or just talk. Since his mother disappeared they had been super close. When his father went on another research trip and never came back Chase was determined to find him and not let him disappear from his life like his mom.

"What are you doing, Chase?" The raven haired teen turned to see Beyal standing next to him.

"Nothing much Beyal," said Chase. ", just skipping stones. Do you want to try? It's fun."

Beyal shook his head. "No thank you. You do not seem to be as energetic as usual, Chase. Is there something the matter?"

Leave it to the little monk fish to tell that Chase was acting weird. Chase threw another stone. It skipped four times on the glass-like surface of the lake before sinking like a weight to the bottom. "I'm just a little bummed out that it's Father's Day and my dad's missing."

"What is Father's Day?"

Chase smiled at the little monk's cluelessness. It was pretty adorable and lifted up his spirits a little.

"Father's Day is a day when everyone tells their dad how much they love them and appreciate them. Sometimes they even give their dad a gift."

Beyal nodded at Chase's explanation indicating he understood. The silver haired boy had a sudden thought. "You know Chase; I've never really had a father. I was abandoned and taken into the temple at such a young age. I know nothing of what a father is like. Could you tell me about yours?"

Chase felt his heart drop a little. He had forgotten others in their little group didn't have family. He looked across the lake and began to think. Chase may not have seen his dad in forever, but the raven haired teen still remembered exactly what he was like. "My dad was a kind man, but strong. He didn't take bull. My dad protected me from danger. When I was scared as a little kid he would tell me everything was going to be alright and held me. Dad also always had made sure to spend time with me even though he was busy researching the monsuno. We'd play or just talk like me and you are doing now. Now he's missing and I miss him more than ever. Does that help answer your question any, Beyal?"

Chase turned to his companion. The boy looked deep in thought. "Earth to Beyal. Is anyone home?"

Beyal suddenly bolted away into the woods behind them. Did he say something that had upset the monk? Great, this day was not getting any easier.

After dinner the group lounged around hoping for sleep to come soon. Beyal had reappeared shortly before they ate, but said nothing to Chase about why he had run away. Chase lay on his back, head resting on the soft cloth of his folded up jacket. Today made him realize how much he missed Jeredy Suno. The man had just up and left without a word. All that was left was the Core-tablet and Locke.

"Chase," said a soft voice.

Chase snapped out of his inner misery and saw Beyal was sitting next to him. The kid was like a ninja when he popped out of nowhere like that. Chase sat up. "Hey Beyal. What got into you earlier?"

The little monk said nothing. Beyal reached into his cloak and pulled out something. When it was in full view Chase saw it was a stone. It was smooth and shiny as if it had been worn down by a rushing river for a hundred years and was as big as the monk's palm. The thing that caught Chase's attention was its color. This stone was as blue as Locke's essence in his core. It twinkled as the light from their campfire hit it.

"It's beautiful Beyal," was all Chase could say.

"I found it on the other side of the lake where a river funneled into it," Beyal smiled. He grabbed Chase's hand and put the stone in his palm. "Happy Father's Day, Chase."

Chase felt a lump grow in his throat. "B-but B-Beyal, I'm n-not your dad."

"You do everything a father is supposed to do. You are strong, but kind, you do not take any nonsense from anyone, you protect me and the others when we are in danger or afraid, and you always find time to talk or play around even though you are worried about your father. I love you Chase."

Chase grabbed a hold of Beyal and hugged the boy tight. The raven haired leader buried his face in the monk's shoulder and sobbed. Today had been rough, but Beyal had melted his icing heart with this gift.

"Thank you Beyal."


End file.
